


Professor Hale

by Reethh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sarcasm, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reethh/pseuds/Reethh
Summary: You're getting a new teacher they said.It'd be fun they said.But they never told me about the part of sporting a hard-on for the rest of the termAU-story.The hale-fire never happened. Derek and his family are werewolves. Scott is a werewolf. Scott doesn't know about Derek or his family.





	1. Professor Hale

•Derek•

I turned around in my bed. Sheets twisting annoyingly around my ankles as I stretched, a big yawn escaping my mouth.  
In just 40 minutes I would be standing by the desk in front of a full class, teaching history.  
I was excited yes. But I was also dreading those disgusting hormonal teenagers who always had something to say. Even though I just had been teaching for a year I still had met a fair amount of them.  
A shiver traveled up my spine as my feet hit the cold concrete floor. I grabbed my phone from the bedside table, checking the time before walking towards the kitchen. As I neared the big hallway mirror I stopped. Letting my eyes roam over my own toned body, flexing my muscles a little as well as extending my sharp white canines. I smirked to myself before continuing to the kitchen where I started the preloaded coffeemaker. 

.

I was leaning against the mahogany teacher desk, patiently waiting for all the students to fill the seats. One after one the the teenagers spilled in through the door. I let my eyes wander over the group, taking it all in. I directly could place them all in to groups. The quiet ones, the loud ones, the ones that didn't give a shit and of course the ones that actually cared about school. 

"Hello everyone, my name is Derek Hale and I'm going to be the substitute teacher during the coming month" I said loudly as I wandered around the desk and faced the whiteboard. Expecting some sort of laughable comment from a student.

I turned back towards the class with a raised brow. In confusion I scanned the class once again. But all I could see was uninterested faces and some girls looking up dreamily at me. 

"Where's the sarcastic one? I know there is one in every class." I asked slightly amused. 

A small cough at the back of the class caught my attention. I looked down at my seating list. 

"McCall, are you the sarcastic one?" I asked the dark haired boy, his eyes darted quickly to the door and then back to me "No I didn't think so... do you know where he is then?" I said with a raised brow.

"Um... no sir" His heartbeat quickened up.

"Are you completely sure about that McCall?" 

"Yes sir" Another heartbeat.

I huffed out a breath before taking a seat in my chair. That boy needs to learn how to lie and also hide his scent. I could smell the wolf from him all the way here.  
I tapped my fingers gently against the desk as I concentrated on my hearing. In the distance I could pick up a pair of quick footsteps running down the hall towards the classroom.

"I would guess that the specific person I'm looking for would be here in 3...2...1" I counted down slowly and just as the one left my mouth a few rapid knocks could be heard from the door. 

I winked towards McCall as the whole classroom drew a surprised breath. He looked back at me, eyes big as plates before getting distracted by another knock from the door.

I opened the door carefully, only expecting the worst. And just as I had thought, right as he set his foot inside of the classroom his mouth were open and talking.

"Shit uhh, I got lost you know... a big school this is you know Harris!" He said with his back towards me before turning around. 

I could hear his breath hitch and I would lie if I say that mine didn't do the same. His hair was tousled and lips slightly red and puffy. The flannel shirt he wore had fallen of his right shoulder and i could smell arousal like a thick cloud around him. 

"Oh uhm you're not Harris..." He said awkwardly, one hand scratching the back of his neck.

"No clearly I'm not, now please take your seat" I said sternly already dreading all the trouble this young man would get himself into. 

The boy hurried to the back of the class where he hastily slid down besides McCall. Who hit his friend on the arm playfully and grinned at him in victory. 

"Good job bro! Late for class after making out! That's a sentence I thought I never say to you Stiles... huh..." McCall whispered quietly to his friend, but not quiet enough for me to pick up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the beginning of my Sterek fanfic! Please leave kudos/comments so I’ll know if you liked the chapter and what I can think about to make it better:)


	2. Stiles and Danny

•Stiles•

I scanned over the crowded halls of the school. Looking for one specific person. In the corner of my eye a black tuft of hair catches my attention. And just as I hoped it was Danny. I ran quickly towards him, my arms flailing everywhere before skidding to a halt right before him. 

"Hello Danny" I said whilst trying to lean casually against the lockers.

"Stiles" He answered with a small nod and his to go smile.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second" I asked hesitantly.

But before he even had the chance of answering I grabbed his forearm and pulled him towards the boy's bathroom.   
I closed the door carefully behind us before turning towards Danny. I could see him scanning my body with his eyes. Something like hunger splayed out in them. 

"Ehm so I just... kinda... mhpf" Danny broke of my awkward speech by crashing his lips onto mine.

I moaned into his mouth as I started kissing back. Our lips moved in sync and I soon opened up for him. Danny pulled my bottom lip with his teeth before sliding his tongue over it and exploring my mouth. We pulled away and locked eyes with each other. Our heavy breaths echoing on the tiled walls. Danny kissed the corner of my mouth as he pushed me back towards the sink, taking my hips and lifting me up to sit on it. His lips trailed down onto my neck and collarbone as I grabbed hold of his hair and moaned quietly. I could feel him sucking on a sweet spot on the side of my neck as his hands gripped me firmly by my side and pulling me towards his crotch. I could clearly feel the growing bulge under his jeans and he could probably feel mine to as he let out a moaning breath. I grabbed him roughly by the neck and guided him back up to my lips.   
In the background I could hear the bell ring.   
Fuck.   
As much as I wanted to continue, I couldn't afford to skip another class.

"Danny... Danny" I said once again, making him stop "This was great but I gotta go, I don't want detention!" I said hurriedly half out the door already. 

Just as I was about to bolt towards the classroom I did a quick u-turn back to the bathroom and peeked though the door "Also I'd love to do this sometime again, ok?" 

I heard Danny's laugh echo behind me as I ran with long steps towards my class. Shit, Harris was going to kill me.

I knocked rapidly on the door waiting for someone to open. I waited what seemed like an eternity before knocking again. Now the door slowly slid up. I hurriedly stepped in and at once started to explain my absence. 

"Shit uhh, I got lost you know... a big school this is you know Harris!" That was the first thing that popped up in my head. And it had actually happened a few times.

But Harris didn't answer so I tuned around in confusion. My breath hitched in my throat as I saw the man standing in front me. Holy shit, this wasn't Harris. This was so much better.   
That chiseled jaw, dark hair. Olive colored skin, the way that his shirt tensed up over his chest due to his muscles. And those eyes... a beautiful piercing green. 

"Oh uhm you're not Harris..." I said awkwardly, one hand scratching the back of my neck.

"No clearly I'm not, now please take your seat" He answered sternly, shit. Even his voice was sexy...

I scrambled back towards Scott in the back of the room. Carefully sliding down beside him, for others it might have looked clumsy but I think it was smooth considering how much worse it could have ended.

"Good job bro! Late for class after making out! That's a sentence I thought I never say to you Stiles... huh..." Scott said to me after punching my arm in victory. 

"Mhmm" I just answered absently, almost forgetting about the time with Danny. 

Fuck I already have a hard time concentrating in class, even after consuming four pills of adderall. And now I was supposed to concentrate with him there...


	3. First Lesson

•Stiles•  
Holy shit he was so hot. I couldn't keep my mind from falling back to that sentence during the whole history class. My eyes kept wandering over Professor Hale's body, looking at how beautifully shaped he was. A military green shirt that revealed a pair of big muscular arms, and black tight jeans showing of his perfect ass. 

Although not a single word that he said or I read in the book was staying in my head. This would probably become an issue... 

Before I could at least hear 20% of what Mr Harris was talking about, his stern voice didn't allow me to drift of. But now with Holy shit hot pants as a teacher, this wasn't going to be easy.

I was drawn out of my thoughts as Scott jabbed me with a pencil in the side. 

"What?" I hissed angrily towards him.

"Hale asked you a question" He looked at me like I was stupid.

Oh... I turned my head to the front where Hale was stood. He was looking at me impatiently with raised brows. 

"Um sorry... what was the question again?" The class let out a huff of laughter. 

"I asked if you were listening" 

"Ohh... uhm yes of course, always listening. I just have an umm... hearing problem?" I said more like a question.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Harris didn't mention that. I'll remember it." Shockingly Hale believed my lie. 

...   
•Derek•

I didn't believe a word of what that kid said. Even if I wasn't able to hear his heartbeat I'd still know that he was lying. 'I have a hearing problem' oh yeah sure. 

"Okay I think that will be it for this lesson, thank you everyone and I'll see you again tomorrow" I said politely as I watched the students pack up their things. 

One after one they exited the classroom and headed towards their next class. Everyone was out of the classroom except one... 

I turned towards the sound of him cursing quietly under his breath. 

"Fucking shit, stupid backpack" 

Stiles was stood by the bench with his worn grey backpack in hand, tugging haphazardly at the black string that had been caught in the metal chair. 

"You need some help?" I asked, quite entertained.

He visibly jumped as I spoke and I immediately felt bad for surprising him. 

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to help you with that" I said nodding towards the backpack.

"Yeah yeah of course no it's not your fault, I'm just really jumpy" 

I went to grab the backpack and gently pulled it away from the chair, handing it back to the boy. I couldn't help but notice his beautiful honey brown eyes as he watched me, his gaze repeatedly flicking around the classroom before landing back at me again. And the way he constantly fidgeted with the hem of his flannel, fist closing and opening loosely against the red fabric. And the quiet tapping from his foot that seemed to never stop moving. 

I smiled, why the fuck was I smiling? All these things should be driving me mad. Make me want to rip someone throat possibly. But somehow when Stiles did it, I seemed to be fine. Even finding it cute. 

"What?" He asked hesitantly as he smiled back. 

I coughed awkwardly as I tried to clear my mind. "Oh no nothing, here" I gave stiles his backpack that I still was holding loosely in my grip. 

"Thanks Mr. Hale, I should get going. Hopefully not late to the next class already" he said rushed as he began walking out the door. Stumbling awkwardly on the way. 

I let out a huff of air as I watched him disappear in the corridor. Getting lost in the sea of students.


	4. Distraction

•Derek•   
I growled under my breath as I paced quickly around my airy apartment. My feet hitting the concrete floor hard, the sound echoing in the room. I gripped my hair tightly before falling down exhausted onto my unmade bed.   
I couldn't stop thinking about him.   
He was on my mind all the time. The way he fidgeted, the way he smiled, the sarcastic comments he plagued me with. Even the way he smelled. That intoxicating scent that always lingered in the room after he left, making me feel all warm and at home. Making me want to do things to him. 

Things you shouldn't do with a student. Especially not Stiles, small innocent stiles.

I was quickly back up on my feet again, needing a distraction to keep my mind away from him. I went to the kitchen, splashing some cold water in my face and ruffing up my hair. A quick glance at my reflection in a discarded spoon that was lying on the countertop. Feeling satisfied with how I looked I headed towards the lift and grabbed my keys on the way. I tapped my foot impatiently on the lift floor as it slowly descended downwards, the sound of clanking metal filling the claustrophobic space.

Well out the door I was met by the dark, the clock almost being 10 pm. I didn't have a plan on where I was going, I just had to get out. The air in my apartment only seemed to grow thicker the more I thought of stiles, making it harder and harder to breathe. Stiles. Fuck, my mind was drifting of again. 

And before I knew it I was picking up speed. Starting with a small jog I was soon up and full out running. Taking great leaps as I went faster and faster. I didn't know where I was running, I took a left, and then a right ending up on a small deserted street. Now I was running so fast that a human eye would only see me as a black blur speeding by. 

I felt the cool air surround my damp face, catching me as I ran. I took a deep breath filling my lungs to the brim until I couldn't take it no more. I exhaled, letting my warm breath fan over my face as I slowly but steadily slowed down. My chest was rising and falling rapidly as my pulse calmed down to a normal level. 

Where was I?   
I looked around, only seeing grey bricks forming big unwelcoming houses. The road slightly damp from the night mist as the street lamps captured it and gave an airily glow to it all. It was completely silent, the big blocky houses shielding the street from the obnoxious car noises. I strained my hearing, trying to pick up any sound at all. 

There, in the distance I could hear something. A muffled beat, echoing down in a small alley up to the left. I started walking towards it, following the up-tempo rhythm. I paced up the street with quick steps, the music only getting louder and louder. As I neared the alley I started picking up voices too, almost drowned out fully by the music.   
As I took a left and rounded the corner I was suddenly nearly blinded by a million flashing neon signs. I stopped in my tracks as I looked at them one after one. Night club, open, come in! It looked full to the brim as people were queuing outside and met by others spilling out from the exit. A petite redhead with long beautiful curls hanging around her face was standing by the side of the entrance, chatting up an awkward-looking blond guy. A group of girls was standing with their heads bowed together giggling drunkenly as they tried to hold up each other. 

Fuck it. I didn't like clubs to much, but right now I just wanted, needed, a distraction. But no way in hell I was going to stand in line to get in... 

I took a quick turn and headed towards the back of the club. I pressed myself between two buildings, the gray concrete scraping at both my sides. Here it was nothing like the front. It was gloomy and dark with almost no light.  Brown leaves and trash was scattered on the ground.   
I let my eyes scan over the place, looking for the back entrance. Right there, in the far left corner of the building. No entrance, the sign read. But that never applied to me. I walked closer to the door before grabbing the rusty handle. I tugged the handle loosely a few times before putting in some strength as I pulled hard. The door emitted a high pitched creak as the lock snapped and fell from the door, landing with a clatter on the ground. 

I just smirked to myself before opening the door even more and stepping in, getting hit by the warmth of hundreds of dancing bodies. The music was ten times louder than outside and the neon signs was nothing in comparison to the flashing ones in here. The room was bathed in a pink light, illuminating the sea of bodies writhing agains each other. Holy shit, I wasn't going to enjoy this was I? 

Before I could change my mind I took a deep breath and dived in...


	5. Distracted

•Stiles•  
Fucking shit. I let my head drop down hard onto my wooden desk. After what seemed like hours of studying I couldn't take it anymore. The desk was fully scattered with crumpled up papers of failed assignments, pens that was almost out of ink and a concerning amount of empty energy-drinks. I groaned loudly as I picked my head up, a old discarded receipt stuck on my forehead. 

"Hey stiles!" Scott suddenly crashed through the door looking very excited. 

"HOLY FRICKING SHIT DUDE!" I yelled loudly as I jumped of my chair, falling down onto my floor. Fortunately getting cushioned by piles of dirty clothes. 

"Dude your heart is beating so fast, chill" Scott stated as he listened to my heartbeat.

"Chill? You just bursted through my fricking door!" I said grumpily towards him, feeling irritated after all the work.

It looked like Scott was about to say something before his eyes diverted to my forehead an he cracked a big smile. "Why do you have paper on your forehead?"

I just groaned in response before rubbing my head with the sleeve of my hoodie, watching the receipt falling to the floor.

"Anyways I have a great idea, I was so tired of studying and really wanted to do something" Scott paused for dramatic effect " so I thought, we should go clubbing tonight!" He ended it all with a big triumphant smile. 

"And how are we supposed to do that? We can't get in!"

Scott just extended his long sharp claws at my question, with a weird look in his eyes. 

"ARE WE GOING TO KILL THE GUARD?!" I asked terrified, thinking that my best friend had finally after all these years, gone mental. 

Scott dropped his mouth open as he let his arms fall slack to his sides. "What are you talking about? I was thinking about opening an air went or something..." 

Ohh. Yeah of course that was what he meant. Scott is to adorable to kill someone. I'm pretty sure he doesn't even qualify as a werewolf... more like an angry chihuahua or something.

"Hey Stiles! Are you listening to me?" Scott snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Yeah yeah I'm sorry, umm should we get going then?" I said as I stood up from the floor, dusting of my pants before heading towards the door with Scott close behind.

...

A shiver traveled up my spine as I watched a highly focused Scott, gingerly clawing at a went. The back alley of the club was dark and unnerving. I felt watched from the various dark spaces scattered over the area. The dust laid thick over the ground making our footsteps stand out by the dimly lit lamp. 

"Can't you just open the door or something?" I asked him hesitantly.

"Do you really think I'm going to be able to open the door Stiles?"

"I don't know! But just like pull it or something?" 

Scott trudged over to the dark backdoor before looking at it up and down. He grabbed the handle carefully right before stopping his actions completely.

"What are you waiting for?!" I hissed towards him.

"Stiles... the door is already open. Someone broke it already.." He said in awe as the door slowly creaked open, letting the booming music spill out. 

"So... what are we waiting for!! Come on!" I yelled over the sound, brushing past Scott in a hurry to get inside.

...

•Derek•

The music swallowed me as the bright flashing lights blinded me. I was lost in the warm ocean of people, getting pushed around whilst swaying with the beat. The place stank of alcohol and sweat, making me dizzy. I let all my sensitive werewolf senses down and just relaxed in the club. Forgetting everything for a while. 

Aimlessly I danced to the music, getting pushed out to the edge of all the others. Before elbowing myself in back in the middle. There was no way of steering, I just went with the flow. Hoping to end up by some hot guy was all I could do. 

I was in the middle, completely surrounded by everyone. Different people touching me everywhere. I gave the close crowd a scan before choosing one of them. Dragging a muscular blond guy towards me. Placing a hand on his back as I met his hips, falling into a rhythm.

He pulled me closer, pressing me against his broad trained chest. A hand was placed at the back of my neck. As a pair of lips got attached to my jaw. I moaned into his blond locks. The boy who's name I didn't know turned my head so our lips met, whilst pressing his crotch against mine. He moaned into my mouth as I opened up for him, fighting and exploring with our tongues. The man smelled sweet. An intoxicating smell that filled my nose and made me all dizzy. But it wasn't him. I knew this smell. I pushed away the man roughly, suddenly sick by his mere presence.

The sweet aroma crashed over me again, blindly I pushed through the crowd just letting my lust steer me. The smell was almost overwhelming at this point which meant I must be close. There. I spotted his tawny body swaying with the music, looking like he was the only one on the dance floor. 

Fuck I shouldn't do this. He was my student. He was younger than me. But he was so pretty, and I was so aroused. 

I went up behind him as I snaked an arm around his stomach. I could feel him tense up for a second before relaxing and starting to move with me. Grinding back onto my crotch. I pulled him even closer as I bit his ear carefully. He moaned loudly, an intoxicating sound that made my stomach tighten. 

"Fuck you're so hot" I whispered close to his ear, accidentally letting it slip. 

"I can only say the same to you Professor Hale" Stiles said back, I could practically hear the smirk on his voice. 

I let my arms drop. Fuck i screwed it up big time now. Why the fuck did I talk... professors weren't supposed to do things like this to with their students. But I just couldn't keep myself from stiles. I slowly started to back away, panicking. I should just have stayed quiet, why didn't I stay quiet? 

"Oh no Hale, I didn't recognize you on your voice. I knew it was you before you spoke." I must have accidentally said that last part out loud since Stiles suddenly answered the question in my head.

"I saw you over there before" Stiles nodded to the far left corner "and I'd be able to recognize that cologne anywhere" He said before turning around, looking up at me with lust blown eyes.

I just growled low back in my throat before pulling Stiles close again, this time chest to chest. Before leaning down capturing his lip between my teeth pulling it gently. He moaned sweetly as I drank every sound he made. I pushed my steadily growing bulge agains his as he pushed back, whimpering as he sucked feverishly on my collarbone. 

"Hey Stiles! There you are!" Scott's god damned voice cut through the blasting music.

Shit. I quickly pushed Stiles away, watching him stagger backwards with a hurt look glazing over his eyes. My heart broke a little as I turned away and blindly pressed myself between dancing bodies. My breathing quickened up as I ran towards the ajar back door. The air in the club suddenly felt much thicker than before and all the people that I previously enjoyed dancing with now only made me sick. What the fuck was I doing with my life? This was all so wrong...


	6. Hots for Hale

•Stiles•

I nervously fidgeted with my pencil. Twisting, turning and tapping it agains my desk. My right leg was bouncing up and down without any rhythm. It was first period, the first class of the day with Hale. Fuck I was nervous. After the encounter at the club he was constantly on my mind, even more than before. I just wanted, needed, him again. Soon the class was about to start, fuck I was getting more and more nervous for each second that passed. I hadn't seen him since that night and I don't know how I will react to seeing him, how my body will react. 

"Hey Stiles are you okay?" Scott leaned towards me, asking worriedly. 

I looked down at my wooden desk, "Yeah.. I'm okay" I said as chill as possible, hoping he wouldn't catch my heartbeat as it sped up. 

"Why are you lying?" Fuck he noticed, I mentally facepalmed myself "Seriously Stiles, you've been acting weird ever since the club, it's like you left your brain at the dance floor"

"Heh was it really there before tho?" I said jokingly.  

"Oh for fuck sakes Stiles just tell me wha..." He got cut of as Hale entered the classroom, I gasped quietly.

Fuck shit, I felt my heart pound against my chest as my hands got clammy. He so hot. A white t-shirt hugged his chest and arms tightly, making all his broad muscles stand out nicely. Black jeans that made his legs look fucking amazing. 

I closed my slightly agape mouth as I realized I was staring. I coughed awkwardly before trying to focus on something else. A small thread that hung loosely from my sleeve. Some old scribbles on the desk. The obnoxious ticking of the clock. The way Hale leaned against the front desk. Fuck! Why couldn't I just forget about him for one second.   
I turned towards Scott, hoping that he would be able to distract me in some kind of way. But just as I looked his way I was met by his dark brown eyes staring back intensely at mine. A small smirk splayed out on his lips as well as a weird look in his eye. 

"No fucking way..." He whispered

I didn't say anything as I just felt really uncomfortable with the way Scott was staring at me. 

"You like him... Stiles you have the hots for a teacher..." He said very quietly so only I could hear.

I shook my head vigorously as my breath hitched. No, no he can't find out.

"Yes you do Stiles I can see it all over you"  
He stated.

"No... I don't... NO!" I yelled out the last part, forgetting I was in a classroom full of students and a very hot professor. 

"Is there any problem there Mr.Stilinski?" He asked me.

"No ehm no.. not at all" I whispered as my eyes started to prickle with tears. Fuck I know it's ridiculous crying about this shit but Scott didn't even know I was gay. And I didn't want him to find out like this. 

Hale just nodded before returning to the class, but I could see a worried look flashing by just a second before. 

"Holy shit Stiles, it's our professor..." He said but with something like disgust laced into it. 

I couldn't say anything, my lips were glued shut. I felt the panic rise inside of me as my breathing came out short. Fuck not right now. My hands started shaking violently as I felt sick. My throat felt constricted and barely no air was getting down into my lungs. I gasped multiple times trying to breathe but I jut couldn't. Everything was going in a haze and I could barely make out the voices around me.

Before I knew what I was doing I pushed myself up from my seat, just needing to get away from here. I stumbled towards the door, almost falling multiple times. 

"Mr. Stilinski where do you think your going? Wait are you okay Stile... Mr.Stilinski? Hey look at me!" Hale tried to grab my arm as he yelled towards me.  
But I couldn't stop I just had to get out. I bursted out from the classroom, falling onto the cold concrete floor with a thud. I just barely caught myself with my hands, preventing me from hitting my face. 

Tears where now streaming down my face as I still gasped for air. I pushed myself up against a wall trying to find something to grasp onto. Far in the background I hear Hale excusing himself before a pair of strong hands grabbed me by my shoulders.   
I was pulled flush against his broad chest as he led me over to a bench carefully before pushing me down onto it. 

"Hey Stiles! Stiles please listen to my voice... Stiles listen to me... shhh" he whispered towards me, once again pulling me close into his embrace as he knelt before me. 

I sobbed into his arms as I felt the pressure slowly lifting of my chest. It was not much but just being in his arms, feeling safe helped me a lot. 

"Hey that's right, shhh. Calm down now" I listened carefully to his soothing voice trying to control my ragged breathing. 

"I'm sorr.. sorry" I croaked out as I looked into his eyes full of emotions. 

"No Stiles don't apologize this is not your fault. So tell me what was this all about, I didn't pick up what you two was talking about" he asked me, our eyes still locked together. 

"Uhm Scott kinda figured out that I like you and I... haven't told him that I am... am gay yet, I just didn't want him to find out like this" I gasped for air as I finished the sentence, my eyes stinging again.

"Oh Stiles I'm so sorry" he said as he swiped his thumb over my cheek, wiping my tears away.

I got distracted as the classroom door swung open, a worried looking Scott running towards us. 

"STILES! I'm so fucking sorry I didn't mean it like that!" He said looking really guilty. 

I was just about to say something as Hale interrupted me. Standing up and going between me and Scott, separating us. 

"Don't you fucking say anything to him, and don't you fucking dare to touch him either " Hale growled low in his throat, his eyes flashing yellow for a quick second. 

Holy fuck, He was a wolf too... and Scott actually whimpered. He visibly deflated underneath Hale and looked down ashamed towards the floor. I shook slightly as I tried to process this. But somehow it didn't shock me as much as I thought, finding out that he was a werewolf...

"Come on Stiles, he turned towards me. Draping an arm over my shoulder possessively as he led me away from Scott, who still was whimpering and looking small, and down the corridor.


	7. Cockblock

•Stiles•

Beep.

Beep.

My phone kept buzzing repeatedly as I laid on my bed, cover pulled over my head in an attempt to block out the world. After debating for a long time with dad he agreed on letting me stay home from school today. I didn't tell him why I wanted to stay home. But I think he kinda figured... or not really because I don't think his imagination is that wild. Hmm, Stiles probably don't want to go to school today because he wants to fuck his werewolf teacher...

But something made me feel like he understood anyways. Shit Hale was a werewolf. Yesterday it didn't fully hit me, I was in a complete haze all night just thinking about Scott. But now it was finally sinking in. My teacher, very hot teacher, was a werewolf. I wasn't scared of him, not at all. I was used to the whole idea due to Scott being one too. But I felt betrayed in some way. That he hadn't told me, but really though why would he have told me?

Beep

My phone lit up once again, pulling me out of my thoughts. I peeped out from under my covers, cold air immediately flowing in underneath. A shiver traveled up my spine as I whimpered. I glanced over at my dark sideboard littered with random crap. I watched lazily as the phone vibrated once again. Deciding it was enough of the obnoxious sound I extracted my arm from under my duvet and flung it towards the phone and grabbing it. Almost knocking everything on the nightstand down onto the floor in the process. I brought it up close to my face and started scrolling through all of Scott's messages.

'Stiles pls answer'

'Call me' 

'I'm sorry'

'STILES FFS'

And so it went on and on. Message after message filled with apologies and questions of where I was. I abruptly stopped scrolling as I saw a number I couldn't recognize. It was simple message. Only three words, but it made me feel all warm inside. 

'are you okay?' 

Literally just a question, but I knew it was him. I knew it was Hale. A smile spread over my face, and before I knew I'd pressed the call button. 

By each signal that went by I got more and more anxious. At the fourth one I heard a clicking noise as he answered.

"Stiles, Stiles is that you?" He said, worry laced into his voice. 

"Yeah, it's me... Professor Hale?" I ended it with a question, not really knowing how to address him. 

He let out a low chuckle "Derek, please just call me Derek..." he trailed off as a door slammed in the background.

"Stiles Hey! Listen to me!" Scott yelled in the background "No Hale stop.." I heard a low growl and some shuffling "Stiiiileees help I'm getting beaten up by your lover" I once again heard from the background. 

I let out a giggle as I imagined Derek growling at Scott before wrestling him down onto the floor and pinning... shit, my mood completely flipped and I whimpered low in my throat as I wished I was the one pinned underneath Derek. I was fucking jealous...

"Did you just whimper?" Derek said low into the phone, his breath hitching. 

"Ehm... no?" 

"Fuck Stiles that was hot" Derek confessed as he growled possessively. 

I felt a familiar stir down in the pit of my stomach as my boxers tightened slightly. Derek had to stop sounding so possessive because it turned me the fuck on. I bit my lip hard as my breath became slightly ragged. 

"Stiles, are you turned on? Shit stop being so fucking hot" he said, his voice now low and husky. 

"Then u gotta stop sounding so possessive" I replied still breathing short.

I heard some more shuffling in the background before the line went dead. He hung up on me...  
Fuck, what did I say? What did I do wrong this time. I always mess up. 

I threw my phone across the bedroom, it crashing hard into the wall. Before falling down to the floor with a clatter. I felt my eyes sting as I knew I had fucked up once again, as I always do. I heaved a great sigh before retreating back under my cover once again. I shuffled down until I was in the middle of the bed, snuggling close to the duvet and curling up into a ball. 

I closed my eyes as I let a tear trail slowly but surely down my cheek. Even though I was surrounded by the warmth, a shiver travel up my spine. I felt myself drifting off to sleep, as I always got tired from being sad. But just as I slipped into the calming darkness I heard a tapping noise outside my window. I jumped slightly from the noise, but discarded it thinking it was only a bird. But just as I thought that, the tapping was heard once again, although this time louder. Me being curios of what it was I crawled up to the top of my bed and peeked out from under the covers. I let out a high yelp as I saw Derek sitting outside my window looking amused. I quickly scrambled of my bed trying to get to the window as fast as human possible. Almost slipping over some comics on my way, but catching myself just in time for the window. 

I slid it open and Derek graciously slipped through, his shirt slightly rising up in the process making me catch a brief glimpse of his well-trained stomach. He turned slowly towards me and looking straight into my eyes. Before walking up to me and wrapping me up in his arms, holding me tightly. I felt myself deflate and feel safe as I melted into his warm embrace.

"So why are you sad?" Derek asked me, mumbling into my hair.

"I'm not sad" 

"Yeah you are, I can feel it" 

I sighed and snuggled closer to his neck, closing my arms around his back. "I'd rather do something else than talk about me right now"

I was just thinking about snuggling up on the bed and maybe watching a movie. But it seemed like he had something else in mind. 

"What do you want to do?" He whispered close to my ear.

I shivered right as Derek started nibbling on the end of my jawline. I moved my arms up and around his neck instead, leaning my head back slightly to give him more space. His mouth traveled down onto my neck, sucking right below my ear probably leaving a mark. His teeth graced over the sore spot, making me moan quietly. I heard him growl low in his throat as a response, which only made me more turned on.   
Derek's hands slowly trailed down my back until they stopped at my ass. He grabbed it roughly and kneaded them both in his hands, once again making me moan. Without me being ready, Derek swiftly hoisted me up into his arms, as I wrapped my legs around his waist in reflex. He lightly chuckled before turning us both around and throwing me onto the bed. 

Slowly he climbed on top of me, leaning his weight onto his forearms, pinning me down to the mattress. I looked up into his green eyes, glazed over with lust. He stared intently back into my brown and boring ones. Before I could think about it I leaned up and captured his lips with mine. Derek moaned into my mouth as he responded eagerly. Pushing me down even more as his tongue prodded at my lips for entrance. I could feel my dick twitch against his crotch and before I knew it Derek rolled his hips down onto mine. Making me gasp which he took as an opportunity to slip his tongue inside my mouth and start exploring. I responded eagerly as I felt his matching hard-on through his pants. But just as he was starting to feel his hands up against my stomach he stopped abruptly, leaving me wanting more. 

"Why'd you stop?" I whined beneath him.

"Someone is rolling up onto the driveway" he stated.

"Shit it's my dad!" I whispered loudly as I tried to push Derek of me. 

He quickly sat up and crawled of my bed. He walked to the window before turning back and winking towards me. And before I had the chance to even say goodbye he was gone. Just as Derek left I heard the door unlock downstairs. 

"Fucking cockblock" I muttered quietly under my breath.


	8. Problem Solving

•Derek• 

As my suave sneakers thudded against the hard stone floor of the school I crossed my fingers and hoped that Stiles would be in class today. I turned the corner and went up to the wooden door. My hand rested gently on the cold steel handle as I listened to the jittering students inside. I pushed down lightly and watched the door slide open easily. The buzz of the class quickly died down as all eyes landed on me where I strode to the front. I let my eyes wander over the class as I looked for Stiles. I didn't have to do it really, his scent was everywhere. But somehow I just had to see him. 

I was starting to get nervous as I reached the last row without finding him. Why would I smell him if he wasn't here, but just as I that thought entered my mind my eyes landed on Stiles. He was sat right by the back window. Head resting on the palm of his hand as he looked out over the empty parking lot. Big brown eyes glossed over as his thoughts wandered of. 

I let out a content sigh before leaning against the front desk. I gave out the instructions for today's class to all the students, and after about 20 minutes almost everyone was writing about the Renaissance. Some more eagerly than others. The most productive kids was seated near the front. Noses almost touching their paper as studious hands moved quickly. Eyes constantly flickering over the textbook and then back to the paper. 

But some students wasn't as excited about school. Especially one certain person. With light steps I walked to the back of the classroom and stood behind Stiles quietly. Carefully I squatted down so I was in level with him. I purred low in my throat as I simultaneously let my warm breath fan out over his ear. To my surprise Stiles only gasped before his hand went up to cover his ear. 

"That was no fun, I though you would be scared" I pouted quietly. 

"Well you definitely didn't scare me..." Stiles whispered breathily. 

I was quiet a while before I understood what he was implying. "Stiles why are you so horny all the time?" 

"Well I'm sorry but when a really hot person comes up to a teenager and practically purrs in their ear, it's kinda hard to keep control... ok"

I laughed lightly before an idea popped into my head. I got up smoothly before walking so I was in between him and the window, where the view was kind of protected from the rest of the students. Stiles looked at me with a confused expression as I bent down to his level, resting my weight on my left arm which I placed on the table before dropping my other arm and letting its hand rest on Stiles's thigh. His eyes flickered down to my hand and then backup to me again.

"Derek what are you doing?" He whispered 

"Just helping you with a problem" I smirked his way as I absently started flipping through a discarded textbook. Whilst my hand on his thigh carefully inched upwards, towards his real problem. I could hear his breath catching in his throat as I placed my hand right on top of his bulge. 

"You can't do t-that right now... ahh shit" Stiles hissed out as I slowly started to move my hand. 

"What do you mean? I'm a teacher, I'm supposed to help students with their problems" 

Stiles was rock solid under his pants now, and I I couldn't lie, I was quite hard too. I turned my head towards him, his cheeks was red and blotchy from arousal, eyes half shut as white teeth bit into pink plump lips. 

Stiles moaned under his breath as I kept on going, my pants straining painfully. I tried to keep a straight face whilst fake helping Stiles with his renaissance project, but it was really hard when he let out small whimpers and moans as I kept on jerking him off through his jeans. 

"Shit D-Derek.. stop... mphh" Stiles stuttered our as I felt his body tense up.

Shit, this was probably a stupid idea. What if someone noticed. I glanced up towards the rest of the class. And thankfully everyone still seemed to be minding their own business. I drew a shuddered breath as I caught the scent of Stiles and arousal filling the air. Shit that turned me on even more, he smelled so good. He smelled like he was mine. I had to get out of here right now, the intoxicating smell was getting to much. 

I stretched out my arm and grabbed the green history book from the desk. Coughing awkwardly as I stood up slowly, deliberately placing the book over my crotch. Trying to make it look casually as I rounded a smirking Stiles, and shuffled out quickly from the classroom. Almost tripping over a girls bag on the way out and revealing what was behind the book, I steadied myself and took cover once again almost jogging out the door. 

 

Well out the door I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. That was probably the most awkward thing I've ever done, it was not Hale-ish at all. We were gracious, calm and smooth. We weren't normal people that fell over bags and almost flashed your... ehm... you know what, for a room full of teenagers. 

The door bursted open, a full out laughing Stiles following close behind. His face was red again, this time from laughing and not arousal... unfortunately. His big brown eyes glistened with tears and mouth was cracked up in a big smile. 

"Holy shit dude, that was awesome you should have seen yourself!" He laughed loudly, making it echo in the deserted corridor. 

"Shut up." I said sternly, letting my eyes flash bright gold (I let Derek's eyes stay gold, bc I wanna remove all the Paige drama since Derek isn't really a depressed kiddo in this story) for a second as I towered over Stiles. 

"Shit I'm so scared" He deadpanned before looking at me like I was stupid. 

I got baffled as I listened after Stiles heartbeat, realizing he indeed didn't get scared. 

"What... Stiles that's not how it's supposed to work..." I whined as I jutted out my bottom lip. 

"Aww is wittle dewwy gwumpy" He said in a baby voice before walking up to me and wrapping be in a hug.

I smiled lightly before taking over the hug, moving his arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around his smaller frame. He snuggled his face close into the crook of my neck as his grip tightened around me. I felt him relax into my embrace as I kissed him sweetly on top of his head, breathing in the smell of Stiles and apple shampoo.


	9. It’ll be okay

"Stiles come down right now!" Dads demanding voice traveled up to my room.

I rolled my eyes as I sighed loudly on my bed. Shit... it was probably just another letter from school, complaining about me being "loud and disturbing" but come on... I was just expressing my creative side in class... ok.

I grumpily got up from my unmade bed and headed downstairs. I trudged down the stairs as slowly as I possibly could, trying to hold of dads scolding for as long as possible. The dark wooden stairs creaked under my weight as I took one step at a time. My finger idly tracing the bumps in the matching dark railing.

"Oh come on Stiles, quit moping around it's just a parent/teacher meeting" Dad said looking at me tiredly. "Hmm, but since Harris is away at the moment, we're going to talk with a teacher named... Hale? Mr.Hale"

"WHAT?!" Without having a chance to stop myself I yelled out loud. A meeting... with Derek and, my dad. This won't be good, not at all. 

"Stiles! What the hell was that! You yelled straight into my ear" Dad asked, rubbing his ear in pain. 

"Ehm... no, umm nothing at all. I'm sorry" I stammered out as I felt my breath starting to speed up.

"Hey Stiles, what's wrong? This teacher isn't bothering you right?" Dad asked as he could sense my discomfort.

Bothering me? Yes he was, but in a good way. And that was the problem. "No dad, it's nothing. I'll just go up to my room now." 

I turned around and started to walk back up the stairs as dad spoke again. "No wait Stiles come back, we should talk about this" But I pretended to not hear as I reached the top step and slid into my room soundlessly. 

This wasn't good, not at all. I would be stuck in a room for an hour with my dad and a guy I wanna fuck, also known by the name Derek Hale. My heart was starting to beat very fast as the thought progressed in my head. Did Derek know? Of course he knew, he was the teacher after all. I sucked in a deep breath, trying to steady my uneven breathing, but nothing seemed to work as I chipped for air. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

I leaned over my desk, palms placed on the cold surface holding me up. My legs already felt weak as my body kept shaking lightly. Why the fuck do I react like this, everything is going to be okay I mentally tried to calm myself.   
But as much as I tried nothing would steady my uneven breathing, all I wanted to do was yell out loud, scream at myself for being so pathetic and riling myself up. I felt anger replace my anxiety as I swiveled around and stormed forwards quickly, hand bunched up to a fist at my side. My big plain bedroom wall would look great with a dent in it, it really would. One big dent, right there in the middle.

I side glanced at my raised fist as I swung I backwards, charging up to punch. I let out a muffled grunt as I let my anger wash over me, and my fist punched straight into the hard wall. 

FUCK!

That was a very bad idea. I whimpered as a searing pain exploded from my knuckles and up into my thin arm. My eyes clenched shut from the pain and I staggered backwards, still whimpering quietly. 

But my fist was stuck. In the wall? No, someone was holding my fist in a tight grip. Stopping me from backing up even more. I immediately went quiet as I felt my breath hitch, slowly but surely I cracked one eye open to see who or what was holding me. 

And just as my vision cleared I was met by two sparkling green irises staring intensely back at me. 

"Derek?" I asked carefully, my voice just barely above a whisper. 

At first he didn't say anything, just nodded slowly as a small smile covered his lips.   
"I could literally feel your discomfort all the way to my house, I got really worried so I ran all the way here. And you were just about to punch the shit out of this wall Stiles, what's wrong?" His dark brows furrowed slightly as he ended the sentence.

"I.. umm it's nothing really..." Now that Derek asked me I felt pathetic for reacting the way I did, resulting in me trying to cover up the truth. 

"Stiles you know I can hear that you're lying right?" Derek huffed out a small laugh.

He looked down at me, face full of concern.  
My eyes stung painfully with embarrassed tears and post-anxiety feelings. I opened my mouth and waited for words to fall out and explain why I was upset, but nothing other than pathetic stutter was heard and my embarrassment only increased. Why was I so awkward in front of Derek, he must really think I’m just a small nerdy child who is incompetent of doing anything. 

Finally a warm tear trailed down my cheek as I couldn’t contain them anymore. A ugly choked sob rocketed through my body as my hands instinctively reached feebly for Derek, wanting comfort from his warm safe body. He quickly caught on and took a step forward to catch me in his arms. Another sob breached my lips as I nuzzled my head into his chest, shamelessly wiping my tears on his shirt. 

“Shush Stiles, everything is going to be okay.” And for once I actually believed those words as Derek said them, resting his head atop of mine. 

......

sorry for the long wait! i’ve just had a huge writers block... and this book is turning into so much fluff ahaha, hope you like that too. le smut will be coming later tho for all ya dirty peeps ;)))


End file.
